Oftentimes, content created by different authors is aggregated together in a single document. Generally, however, the content portions created by different authors contain different writing styles, such as, for example, different choices of words, grammar style, and/or punctuation style. For instance, text written by one author can be stylistically different than text written by another author. Accordingly, aggregating content portions created by different authors oftentimes results in an inconsistent style being used throughout the document and thereby results in patchy or difficult to read content.
In many cases, it may be desirable to produce a multi-authored document that reads fluidly, that is, maintains a consistent style throughout the document. To maintain style consistency within a document, a user can manually review the content to recognize and correct any identified style inconsistencies. Such manual detection and correction, however, is tedious and time-consuming. Further, manually detecting and correcting style breaches may result in inaccurate and/or incomplete style consistency. Even using tools that identify grammatical errors or difficult-to-read sentences do not detect style inconsistencies and ensure that a consistent style is used throughout a document.